brightclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars (ThomasFan360 Style)
ThomasFan360's Movie-Spoof of "Star Wars Episode 1-9" Cast * Anakin Skywalker - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Padme Amidala - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Obi Wan Kenobi - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Qui Gon Jinn - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) * Yoda - Goofy (Disney) * C-3PO - Donald Duck (Disney) * R2-D2 - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Luke Skywalker - Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Princess Leia - Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) * Han Solo - Terra (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) * Chewbacca - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Rey - Candace (Phineas & Ferb) * Finn - Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) * Poe Dameron - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) * Darth Vader - Dark Laser (The Fairly Oddparents) * Darth Sidious - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Darth Maul - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Count Dooku - Abraham Kane (Motorcity) * General Grievous - Scroop (Treasure Planet) * Kylo Ren - Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) * Captain Phasma - Stalyan (Tangled: The Series) * Supreme Leader Snoke - Lord Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) * General Hux - Joker (DC Animated Universe) * Young Anakin - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Nute Guneray - Jasper (101 Dalmatians) * Rune Haako - Horace (101 Dalmatians) * Poggle the Lesser - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Wat Tombar - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * San Hill - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Jar-Jar Binks - Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series) * Captain Panaka - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Watto - Lucky Jack Rabbit (Home on the Range) * Young Padme - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Battle Droids - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) * Rune Haako - Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) * Finis Valorum - Sir Robert Norramby (Thomas and Friends) * Lott Dod - Mr. Winkie (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Senator Teem - Sir Pellinore (The Sword in the Stone) * Mas Amedda - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Shmi Skywalker - Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland) * Sio Bibble - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) * Food and Beed - Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took (Lord of the Rings) * Radiant VII captain - John Darling (Peter Pan) * Boss Nass - Danny (101 Dalmatians) * Sebulba - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * TC-14 - Madge (Thomas and Friends) * Mace Windu - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Ki-Adi-Mundi - The Sultan (Aladdin) * Luminara Unduli - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Shaak Ti - Principal Celesita (My Little Pony: Equestra Girls) * Plo Koon - Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) * Kit Fisto - Tarzan (Tarzan) * Saesee Tiin - Puss in Boots (Shrek) * Coleman Trebor - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Adi Gallia - Kitty Softpaws (Shrek) * Madame Jocasta Nu - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * and more Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Movies Spoofs